Love Gives Me Hope
by Daydreamer221
Summary: Mary and Joey. Follow their journey as they move to Newyork.
1. Chapter 1

Love gives me hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Another Cinderella Story, I do not own Mary Santiago or Joey Parker, and they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one<em>

I was getting ready to go see Joey at the studio after I finished all my classes for the day. I placed all of my stuff in my duffle bag. And I turned around and started heading for the door and as I opened it I pumped into some lady. I slowly got up looking this lady in the eyes.

And I could swear it felt like I knew her a long time ago. "I'm so sorry" she spoke. Her voice also sounded very familiar. Who is this woman? And why do I feel lime I've known her for a long time?

"It's okay. It's my fault. I wasn't looking" I said with a smile. With a smile she then turned away and started walking away.

"Excuse me" I had no idea as to why I said that. She turned around "yes" she said.  
>"Sorry to bother you or anything. But you look so familiar. Have we met before" I questioned her.<p>

She then smiled. "To be honest. I thing we have. Can you tell me your name please?"

"Mary. Mary Santiago". I said. As my words sunk in the bottom of her mind her eyes widened to a point it was almost scary.

"Does my name ring a bell or something" I said.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. I'm actually here to find you. Um ". She paused. "I don't know a better way to say this. But I'm. I'm Alice Santiago"

It felt like my ears were playing tricks on me. This can't be real." are you serious?"I said. I felt like I was about to cry." is this some kind of prank"

"I'm afraid not. I know how you feel. But if you let me explain-"I cut her off" I'm sorry I have to go "I told her as a few tears rolled down my eyes.

I got out of the building as fast as I could. Then I stood if front of it. Shock and surprise filling my body and not wanting to leave. I felt like I can't breath. I started walking as the burning tears came down my face. I kept walking and walking. Not knowing how to handle this.

Then my phone rang. It was Joey. I declined the call. I couldn't speak right now.

I was then sitting on one of the benches in front of the big ocean. I can't believe this. Is she really my mother? if she was. Where was she all those years?. Why didn't she tell me earlier?. Why did she let me rot in hell by Dominique?.

Anger had replaced the shock. The biggest question was. Why did she do this to me?

I didn't realize what time it was. I picked up my phone as Joey was calling me again. "hello" I said. My voice cracking. Damn now he'd  
>know something's wrong.<p>

"oh my god Mary. Where are you? I've been calling you for hours on end". He said using his worried voice tone.

" Joey. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I couldn't talk" I said my voice cracking some more as I started

crying again.

" baby is there something wrong? Wait. Where are you ?" he asked.

"I'm at the park near the ocean"

" stay right there. Don't move. I'll be right there. Bye" he then hung up.

I started to wonder if my day was a dream. A nightmare. But that's not what I felt. I felt like my whole life was a lie.  
>"MARY," Joey called out as he got out of his car. Running towards me.<p>

"sweetheart what's wrong? What happened?" he said.

I wanted to feel his strong arms around Me. Holding me tightly. So I got up and walked to him and gave him a hug." I don't want to talk  
>about it right now " I told him as he tightened his arms around me. God his arms around me felt so good.<p>

"okay. Let's go home " he said as he gently started pulling me towards the passengers seat.

He opened the door for me as I got in. He quickly got in the car and started the engine and drove us home.

After a few minutes of driving we got home, and I got out of the car and waited for him to get next to me. As he did. I held his hand. He then pulled me closer and gently kissed my lips. " whatever happened. I'm sure we can work it out together." and at his words I believed him. He is the only person in my life who hasn't lied to me once. Well and  
>Tami.<p>

As we got inside. We both sat on the couch. I then told him everything. Crying. after I told him everything. It felt a mounting was lifted off my shoulders

He then held me in his arms. With my head on his chest. My tears staining his shirt." Mary I love you. You know that. And I will be here for you. I'll be there always. I promise you that. and I'm sure that things will work out with Alice" he said comforting me.

" I love you too. Joey. I don't know what i would do without you" I do love him. More than any thing in the world. more than he'll ever know.

With him I feel very safe. Like I can trust him with anything in the  
>world.<p>

He truly makes me feel is MY soul mate

* * *

><p>AN: hello again my loved ones. What do you think? Good? Bad? Too much  
>drama? Tell me so I can make it better. AND REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Another Cinderella story or the characters in it-

Love Gives Me Hope

Chapter 2

J.P.O.V.

I sat in bed as i tried to keep my eyes open. I looked down at mary. Peacfully sleeping.

Next thing i knew her eyes slowly fluttered open. And she was looking at me with a smile on her face. "good morning" she spoke with a sleepy voice.

"Morning,beautiful"i told her as she sat up next to me.

" When'd you wake up" she asked.

"few minutes ago. What are your planes for today?" i asked her.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before answering me."i gotta go to the academy for two classes at about 11:30. I should be out at 1:30 or so. How about you?"

"hmm. Im gonna go to the studio record a couple of tracks. I was thinking maybe me and you could go out for lunch and just hang out around the city for the rest of the day. Take our minds off of things. What do you think?"

"sounds perfect". She said as she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled her in for a kiss but she turned away. "i have bad morning breath" she said as she got up and headed to the connected bathroom. To wash up i assume. I got up and went to the other bathroom in this house for a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3

After a ten minute shower. i walked out of the bathroom. and into my room.

I headed to my closet and tried to find something to wear. I settled with dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

Walking down stairs to the kitchen. I smelled the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. My mouth watering. Rounding the corner. I found the girl that lights up my world.

"smells amazing baby" i told her.

She turned around and smiled "thanks" she responded.

I took a seat on the chair as i waited for her to finish. As i sat down i got a text from dustin. Reminding me that i have to come to the studio today.

I quickly responded. Telling him that i'll be there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3

after we were done eating. She got up to put the plates in the kitchen. But before she got away i grabbed her and pulled her down making her sit on my lap. She put the plates back on the table. "hi" i tell her.

" hey"

I cupped her face and lead her lips towards mine Connecting them. And before we knew it we were making out like crazy hormonal teenagers. The sound of her phone buzzing stopped us. She pulled back

"im going to be late"

"fine." i tell her. "let me drop you off then".

"okay". She said as she got up.

A/n: so sorry for taking so long to update. Ive been pretty busy. And im still trying to figure out my style of writing But the next chapter will be here soon. Please review and tell me your opinion and suggestions if you have the time. Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another Cinderella story or the characters in it-**

Chapter 3

M. P. O. V

I sighed as i stepped out the cab that dropped me off near our place. Yesterday we spent the day Around new york. It was fun. We ended the day at a nice restaurant and then headed home.

I unlocked the door and walked in. Deciding to go for a nice bath. I walked over to the bathroom in my room and started the water in the tub. Washed my face. Got my ipod. Undressed. And got in.

—

J. P. O. V

My mind was set. Today is finally the day. I was done setting up the candles around the room. I put red roses on the flour. It looked perfect. Im just hoping for the result i want.

—

M. P. O. V

I heard a door open as i got out. Assuming it was joey. After i got dressed i walked downstairs to great my love. But was surprised when i saw candles all over the room. Roses on the flour. is there something special happening today. Did forget something?! I thought to my self.

He must have heard me walk in because he turned around to face me with a look on his face that i couldn't define. "hey. You're done from your bath" he said. Seeming nervous. Nervous?

"yeah...i am...what's all this?" i asked him.

"um...there's this thing i've been wanting to talk to you about for a while now...but we never had the time plus our schedules were crazy , still are. You know-"

"joey"

" me being at the studio all the time and you at school and-"

"Joey! What did you want to talk about?" i asked him after he stopped.

He stared at me for a moment before he spoke up"come sit down with me" this must be serious. I kept looking at him as we sat down on the couch. Wondering what he's talking about.

"we've been together for about 3 and a half years. Ever since we met...I've felt like i finally found someone who can understand me. Accept me for who i really am. Someone who's able to look over my mistakes. You were there when i needed you. And you've have made my life worth living and loving. A minute cant go by without me thinking about you. And i can imagine my life without you. So..."I took a moment to take in what he just said. Then he suddenly got off the couch and got down on one ...

"im asking you now ,mary ann santiago,do you accept this proposal to be my wife?"

He stared at me waiting for a answer.

My heart was beating so load. Some tears escaped my eyes. I felt like i was about to faint. Is this really happening...?

A/n:hope you really liked it. Please review. Pretty please..?

The more reviews i get the faster i update. Also you can go to mu profile bio and check out the ring joey proposed to mary with.

Bye bye lovies


	4. Chapter 4

M.P.O.V

I couldn't believe my ears, did he really just propose? im i hearing things?

The look he had in his baby blue eyes held so much love that was focused on me.

I must have been quite for far to long."Mary, say something, im dying here"he spoke.

"Yes,Yes,Yes...god baby yes"

He flashed me with his sexy,handsome mega watt smile,got up and opened a small tiny box which held the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen and then slid it on my finger.

This feels like a dream, the next thing i knew he was holding me in his arms, leaning down to kiss me .

"I love you" i whispered in his ear, he then moved his hand up my thigh, then slipped it under my shirt, a line of fire following his touch.

"You have no idea how much i adore you" he said.

i lifted my arms up for him to take my shirt off,then he attacked my lips once again , then trailed his lips down my neck to the middle of my chest, making me moan, leaving searing kisses with every move he made.

He unhooked my bra and started kissing my breasts, my women parts started getting warm and wet, aching for him. i wanted him, no doubt about that.

he moved on to my shorts,taking them off faster than ever, then trailed his fingers between my thighs over my panties, "oh...", he can make my body scream with the slightest of touches.


	5. Chapter 5

J.P.O.V

with the way she was looking at me right now, i wanted to bury my self inside her all night.

i picked her up and went upstairs to her room,being the closest, as we reached her bed i put her down, took my shirt and jeans off,then climbed on bed and went straight to her womenhood.

i spread her legs, the sight of her like this,beneath me, so damned sexy,made me hard as wood.

i heard her suck in a breath as my tongue slid across her clit,she let out a sexy long moan.i kept going, she started shaking and her feet came to wrap around my neck ,pushing me further into her, then with a scream, she reached her beautiful peak. i leaned up to kiss her.

as i got up to take my boxers off i remembered something"shit.."

"whats wrong baby?'' she sat up.

''condom'' i told her . then she rolled her eyes as she reached across to open the first drower and pull out a couple.

''how many?'' she asked,teasing.

''i dont know, depends if you behave your self for the rest of the night'' i told her.

''mhm. and if i don't? what happenes then?'' she murmered.

I grabbed her hands and pinned them on top of her head.''i'll need to tie you up,and i know how much you like that''.

'' where's the joey that was nervous a few minutes ago?'' she asked with a smirk.

''gone''i caught her lips with mine and loosened my grip on her hands letting her rolling a condom on me.

i got between her legs again and pushed inside her, she's so damned tight and hot, i nearly lost all my control trying not to come right there.

''oh my god...baby''she moaned.

This was going to be a long night.

AN:i know there's a few grammer mistakes , but i hoped you liked it


End file.
